


If I Could Turn Back Time

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Regret, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: Jenson broke Sebastian's heart. Now, he has no choice but to watch as Sebastian moves on and finds love elsewhere...





	

As Jenson unlocked his phone, a wave of nausea hit him. He felt his heart sink, the final pieces shattering into a thousand shards. There, in front of his eyes, was Sebastian. He was lying on the sofa, body stretched out. A content smile rested over his reddened cheeks, his eyes closed, blissfully unaware of the photograph. His head was resting against blue trousers, the same shade of the Red Bull colours:

Daniel.

It was captioned: ‘He said yes!’ The silver glint of a ring sat on Sebastian’s finger, caught in the gentle light of the room. It was happening.

Jenson sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He curled his hand around the bottle of beer, cool and sticky to his touch. He lifted it to his lips and let the amber liquid spill past his parted lips. It coated his tongue, warming his throat and chest. But it didn’t stop his aching heart. 

He knew it was only a matter of time. He had watched, waiting for this moment. But now it was here, he couldn’t believe how much it hurt. But he guessed he deserved it. He imagined this was how Sebastian felt when he’d left, his whole world torn apart. He remembered the tears falling from Sebastian’s red-rimmed eyes, how his voice had caught as he’d asked the five words that ruined Jenson:

“Was I not good enough?” He sounded so small and pathetic that Jenson wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Sebastian and hold him tight. But as Jenson stepped forwards, Sebastian recoiled. He had packed his bag and walked from their home, walked from Jenson’s life. And into Dan’s…

He couldn’t help himself. Jenson scrolled back through Daniel’s pictures. He wished he could turn back time and do it all again. He wished he could be the one holding Sebastian late at night. Or the one to laugh at Sebastian’s awful jokes. He would do anything to hear Sebastian whisper those three words late at night, when he thought no-one was listening - “I. Love. You.” He had spent hours late at night imagining what it would be like to spend the rest of his life with Sebastian, to be the one walking down the aisle to meet him. If he could do it all again, he wouldn’t make the same mistakes. He definitely wouldn’t let himself spend the evening with someone else. And he definitely wouldn’t let himself blame it on the alcohol. He should have fought with everything he had to keep Sebastian. He should never have let Seb walk out that door.

As much as Jenson hated thinking about Daniel and Sebastian being together, he knew the Australian would treat him well. Dan could look after Sebastian, far better than he ever had. He wouldn’t break Seb’s heart. He had seen them together in the paddock, Sebastian looking carefree and happy. Happier than he ever had been, smiling for the first time since Jenson had ruined everything. If it couldn’t be him, he was glad it was Dan...


End file.
